One piece the golden age: The Reaper Pirates
by PepperMentShock
Summary: With Luffy as the pirate king life for pirates have never been more exciting. Faith and Jessica are sisters running away from their past to join this exciting and fun filled golden age of pirating. Join them as they sail the seas in their quest for greatness and freedom with friends by their sides. Accepting OC's. Rated T for Language
1. prologue

**Prologue: The Birth of The Reaper Pirates **

Faith held her older sisters hand tightly. Her heart pounded in her cheat at what felt like two hundred times a minute, and her palms were sweaty but her sister couldn't care less about that. Her sister, Jessica, had her mind on the more important matter at hand. The older girl was an ancy, nervous wreck. It showed in her emerald eyes as they made contact with Faith's calmer and focused golden amber ones. The waiting was killing them. The deathly silence made them feel deaf.

The stood still at their post on a ship in the front line awaiting the signal alongside other marines. The sisters stared over the horizon for the oncoming pirate ships that gradually got closer. When the ships were no more than 200 feet away, Jessica let out a soft, "Faye...!" In a bit of panic.

Faith gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She said in a low voice so no one around could hear, "I-It'll be fine, Jesse. As long as we stick to the plane, we'll be fine..." Despite her best effort to not sound scared her voice came out nervous.

"GET READY! Hold positions!" Came the command of several commanders, Many of the Marines pulled out their weapons, Faith and Jessica included. Faith let go of Jessica's hand to take hold of her scythe. Jessica unsheathed her butterfly swords.

The pirate ships came to a halt. On the ship in the lead, several people came into view. However, from the place the sisters were in they couldn't see what pirates they were.

"Get outta the way, bastards!" Yelled one of the pirates.

"Give up now pirates! You are completely surrounded!" A vice admiral bellowed while marine ships pulled around the three ships.

"He said "MOVE"!" Another voice on the pirate ship came before a fireball crashed into the sisters neighboring, then several into their.

Jessica looked panicky to Faith. "Let's go now!"

Faith held up her hand. "It's not chaotic just yet."

The marines started to shoot their cannons and guns at the opposing ships only for them to stop in midair by some sort of invisible barrier. They repeatedly shot at the pirates to only have them stopped. In no time, the marine ships were beginning to sink and the pirates began to board the remaining ones. As the marines and pirates fought, the girls made their way towards the back of the ship, knocking down anyone in their way, both marines and pirates alike.

"Take the tarp off of the life boat!" Faith said to Jessica while hitting some men over the rail.

"Got it!" Jessica called back running the rest of the way to the back of the ship. She got to the life boat and throw it haphazardly on the deck. She jumped in.

Faith gradually backed to it cutting the advancing men. "What are you doing, lieutenants! Go back and fight!" Bellowed the vice admiral.

Faith sheepishly smiled, Jessica sweated. "Sorry, sir. But, we refuse to die with you horrible people. Today's the day we start our new life..." Faith slashed the ropes that held the lifeboat to the ship.

"...As pirates!" Faith jumped over the edge after the boat and landed on it with a splash.

Jessica flipped the switch on the motor and the boat began to move. There was a sudden burst of power and the boat jetted off as marines shot at them. But the sisters couldn't celebrate their escape just yet, because was shot in the left arm be for they got out of the line of fire.

"Gah!" Faith cried. It didn't hurt too badly from the adrenalin, but it was still painful.

Jessica gasped in shock. "Oh my gosh, are you o.k., Faye?!"

Faith held her wound. "I-I'm fine... you think a gunshot will stop me?"

Jessica calmed down a bit. "I suppose not." She petted Faiths' curly mess of reddish-brown hair while her mess of dark red hair blew wildly in the wind.

Faith looked at the blood in her hand from the wound. She carefully unties her blue neckerchief and wrapped it around her arm. "That should hold it for a while."

"Until we get you to a doctor," Jessica added steering the boat.

Faith nodded lying back and looking at the sky. "Yeah, or until we find one for our crew." A big smile plastered itself onto her face. "Heheh, just saying that makes me burst into a smile."

Jessica smiled as well. "I feel ya! We've dreamed of this moment since we were kids. I can't believe it's happening." She was thoughtful for a moment. "He'll be after us now…"

Faith raised her hand and waved it dismissively. "Bah, let that bastared come! We'll be ready for him. But, for now let's think of our future. Like… what are we going to name our crew and what will we do about a pirate ship?"

They were both silent.

"We...we'll think about that when the time comes." Laughed Jessica.

**I hope the story was enjoyable. So here is the info for summiting and oc, they can be however you like, just so long as they are not over powered. **

**Name:  
Age:  
Race:  
Height:  
Gender:  
Other:  
Attire:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Physical description:  
Weapon/Devil Fruit:  
Past:  
Personality:  
What will her/his Role on the ship:  
How they meet:  
Romantic Interest: (Can be answer later.) **


	2. Chapter 1: Navigator and Swordsman

**Update: Edited Oc list**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Drunken Navigator and the Swordsman**

Faith and Jessica walked out of a clothing store on an East Blue island called 'Dearb Key'. They had arrived on Dearb Key Earlier that day planning to buy some supplies for their trip to Loguetown. After a narrow escape with some marines at the docks, they ran into town to find a disguise.

Therefore, they ditched their old Marine uniforms for what the island had. Jessica wore a salmon pink halter-top bikini and white short shirts with a horizontal peach zigzags pattern that showed her chocolate skin, white sandals, and a white fedora with a peach and salmon pink band around it. Her thick curly hair was in a low ponytail and reached her legs, and her butterfly swords strapped around her waist.  
Faith wore a more conservative outfit consisting of: a plane black tank top, army fatigue jeans these were slightly baggy, black sandals, an army-fatigue bucket hat and a black cloak. Her hair curly hair hung around her face and rested on her shoulders, and her scythe strapped to her back.

Jessica felt the inside of her now almost empty wallet, her head hung at their waning funds. The clothes that they had bought were so expensive that it felt like they'd been robbed. Faith just huffed calmly and adjusted her new bucket hat on her head.

"Looks like we're getting fewer supplies then intended." The elder sister said dreadfully stuffing her wallet into her pocket.

Faith began walking taping Jessica to move along. "While this situation is hateful we needed disguises. You don't want to be guillotine before we even make it to fisherman island, do you?"

Jessica scoffed, "'course not." Her eyes fell onto the fruit and vegetable stands as the entered the towns market. "There are carrots and apples over there. And tomatoes, peaches and mangos further down. You get those and I'll see about a barrel of water. Make sure no marines see your face."

She put a small pile of Barrie and coins in Faith's hand pulling her hat down to cover some of her face.

Faith did the same with her cloak hood. "I know. Let's meet back here once we're done." They were currently standing in front of a tavern.

With a synchronized nod, they parted ways.

30 minutes later Jessica lugged a big barrel of water down the road to the tavern. Outside the front she sat the barrel with a thud and took a seat on top of it. She crossed her legs a waited patiently for Faith to arrive. Some time passed and she could feel that someone had been staring at her back. Then she heard someone come out the tavern and approach her.

"Excuse me, miss." A man said.

Jessica turned her head to look at the man's clothes without showing her face to him. He had on faded black jeans, a Bark blue t-shirt with a black zipped hooddie and a staff on his back. She relaxed when she saw he didn't have on a Marine uniform. She said, "Yes?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing sitting out here. The fun inside." He said lightly.

Jessica looked up at his face knowing the shadow of her fedora would cover her own. His hair was dark brown, spiky hair, very light, grayish blue eyes and light skin that was tented pink in the cheeks. Probably tipsy. He was very tall and slim with broad shoulders. "I'm waiting for my sister."

The brown haired man smiled. "Why don't you come in for a drink? I'm sure your sister will come eventually."

Jessica turned away and crossed her arms. "That's alright. I shouldn't leave before she gets here. I don't have much money anyway."

"C'mon it'll be on me."

Her ears perked at the offer. She smiled, "I guess I can't refuse a friendly offer." Her ears perked at the offer. She smiled, "I guess I can't refuse a friendly offer." She stood and picked up the barrel. The man ushered her in.

Faith ran down the road with a backpack full of fruits and vegetables. She had a run in with a marine how thought that she looked suspicious. Not that she blamed him. Anyone that covered his or her face in a black hood would look suspect.

She halted her sprint in front of the tavern she and her sister were supposed to meet. She whipped her head around searching for the 22-year-old woman with no luck. "Where is she?" She asked herself aloud.

A woman's loud laughter came from out the tavern. "Ahahaha, no way! An island like that exists? I don't believe you!"

Faith shoulders slumped as she sighed. She knew exactly who that was. 'Geez, Jessie. I can't leave you alone for a second.'

She pushed the swinging door and advanced into the tavern. For a moment, the patrons all quieted when she walked in. They stared at her then resumed to their own affairs. Looking straight across the bar Faith saw Jessica seated at the bar talking with two men. Faith moved through the strewn about chairs and placed a hand on Jessica's shoulder. Jessica jumped but when upon realizing that it was Faith she smiled at her. Her cheeks were blazing with red and she swayed slightly.

"The hell are you doing?" Faith asked.

Jessica Hiccupped and chugged the last of her drink. "Ooooh~ nothin' much. Having a-" She hiccupped again. "A drink with some new friends I made!"

She turned to the two men seated next to her. See pointed at the older, brown haired man. "That's… uh... Darrius Tadeshi!"

Darrius laughed, "Hello there." He was obviously as drunk she was

Then she pointed to the younger man with silver and a scar running across his right sapphire eye, "And that's… um…huh…"

"Jason."

Faith directed her attention to Jason. Like Darrius he wore a black hoodie but it differed by having a blue line diagonally across the torso. She took note of his young appearance. "How old are you Jason?"

He thought it over as if he was deciding whether to tell the truth or not. "16."

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Jason shrugged. "I do what I want. I didn't expect a pirate to care much."

At that comment, Faith turned to Jessica. "You told them?"

The older woman nodded vigorously. "Yeah, they're cool people! Jason's a swordsman and Darrius is a navigator."

"The Damn best I tell you!" Yelled Darrius very loudly. "'Been to every island in the North, East and South Blues and I have big plans of exploring' the West Blue and the Grand Line next!

Jessica looked at Faith as excitedly as her drunken face would allow. "Ain't that awesome? I invited them to join our crew. We're off to a great start!"

Faith wasn't surprised. She knew very well that her sister was reckless, even more so drunk. She calmly asked. "Why would you do that? They could be Marines."

Jason scoffed. " Like hell I am. Those bastards killed my old man. I'd be damned if I was one of them."

"You can trust us!" Assured Darrius.

Faith put her hands up defensively. "Ok, ok." She bent over and took Jessica's head, pulling her down so only he could hear. "If anything goes wrong with them it's on you. Got it, Drunkie?"

Jessica pushed Faith away. "I got it, I got it, Faye Faye."

"Don't call me that."

Faith stood up and adjusted her bag on her back. "Alright boys. Grab you belonging and come with me."

At the docks, the four hid behind some crates. There were Marines walking back and forth guarding their lifeboat waiting for them to come for it.

Jason glanced around the side counting the number of them. "There are 23 of them. We could easily tack them out." The boy reached for his sword until he felt a hand.

"That's not a good idea. If we just run out and attack there if a 78.6% chance that they will call for reinforcements. We can't take that chance with two intoxicated idiots." Faith discouraged gesturing to their two smiling hiccupping crewmembers.

Jason knitted his eyebrows together. "Did you just come up with that estimate?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah, it's a power of my Devil fruit. I can come up with accurate estimates, ratios and measurements and devise foolproof battle plans and other things like that. But, we can talk about that later."

"Okay, then what's your estimate of chances reinforcements if we blow up that part of the docks?" He asked.

Faith stared at him questioningly. "Uhh… 40% but, what are you plan-"

Before Faith could finish Jason made his hands into a circle and a florescent light shone before it shot out a laser that hit the docks and exploded. Faith was surprised as she watched the flames spread but it blocked their way. "What did you do, Jason? You blocked our way to the boat!"

He shook his head and smirked. "Forget that boat. There's a nice ship over there we can take." He pointed at the opposite end of the docks. There was a huge red Galleon ship with a figurehead of a tiger Anchored at the end.

Faith blinked. "Heh, Lets go then." She took off, Jessica and Darrius stumbled after her then came Jason.

On the ship, Faith lowered the sail and Darrius and Jessica somehow managed to raise the anchor with some help from Jason. They sailed west towards the Grand line. Jessica and Darrius feel asleep on the deck soon after and feeling accomplished Faith and Jason hi fived.

"Nice going, Jason!" Faith complimented.

"It was nothing." He replied.

* * *

**And so starts the assembling of The Reaper Pirates. Hoped you enjoyed. The positions of Shipwright and two Musicians are open.**

**So next Oc's to appear are as followed:  
Bomberwoman and inventor: **"Crazy" Candy Covert,**  
Doctor: **Tamiko Sky,** (LazyFoxLover)  
Archaeologist: **Dominik T.(Turow) Malkov, (**AnimePsycho1**)**  
Cook and Thief: **Yoru (**Bass The Echidna**)**  
Assassin: **Tora Sky**.(** **LazyFoxLover)  
And Sniper: **Angel Neon (**Ace Portgas D**)**  
**

**Game Time: **Can you Guess Faith's Devil fruit? Winner gets to pick the crews pet.


	3. Chapter 2: The Crazy Teen Pt1

**Chapter 2: The Crazy Teen Pt.1**

Darrius sat up in the crow's nest looking over his self-drawn map of the East Blue. He skimmed over an area of the map with his finger and it lingered a bit around a specific island. He judged the distance from the previous island 'Dreab' to this one, then their position between the two. He saw they were not excessively far from the island and jumped down to inform Faith.

"Oy, Captain." He moseyed his way over to Faith who was reading a book on the upper deck.

She glanced at him, then took off her sliver framed reading glasses and closed the book to give him her attention. "What is it, Darrius?"

"we should be coming up on an island in about... less than a day."

Faith drummed on her book lightly with her fingers. "Great. We can explore it and have some fun. What's the island called?"

He smiled lazily. "How you'd you like to go to the birthplace of the second pirate king? The Goa kingdom."

Faith stopped tapping on the book. She took a sharp breath and her lips quivered as she tried to hold back a big smile. "That would be absolutely amazing!"

"I knew you would." He turned on one leg with his hands behind his back and his foot in the air. "I'm going to tell the others and gather some things."

He jokingly marched in to the bunking halls letting the door swing in behind him. Faith laid her book on her stomach and gazed up into the sky. Her mind was livid. '_A month free and already this journey has been wonderful! I already get to visit the birthplace of our current pirate. Dad would be happy to hear that good fortune is smiling down on us and I hope it lasts.'_

She shook her head. '_No, that's stupid. Things always go bad… for me at least. This is just the gracing period before the problems that are bound to come any time some. That's why I need to be ready. For any unfortunate soul that ends up in my mess and myself._'

She put her glasses back on and lifted one of the many bookmarkers that stuck out from all sides of the book. It flipped the pages to a section of the large book title "_Surrounded by soldiers in an open area: Strategy #16". _Taking a pencil, she began rapidly drawing sketches and writing plans.

"We are approaching an island to the north, Captain!" Shouted Darrius.

"Alright!" Faith, who was at the helm, replied back. She tuned the wheel slightly right and the ship gradually turned the direction. Gazing down to the lower deck where Jason and Jessica were lounging cleaning their swords. "Jessie, how are we on supplies. "

Without looking up at her sister, she thumbs up. "The food and water we found on the ship should last us for about three weeks." She continued to pat her swords with a cotton swab.

Faith was satisfied with the answer. She felt relieved that her luck was pleasantly canny. Through her joy, however, she couldn't help but to also feel that her luck was about to go bad.

They arrived and the port of the Goa kingdom. Setting the anchor Jessica, Darrius and Jason departed from the ship.

Darrius seemed a little more than eager to get into the kingdom. . As soon as he stepped foot off the ship he was quick to head for the town. A bundle of notebooks and maps hung off his shoulder, a pair of steam punk styled googles and a stuffed animal in his hand.

"Where are you going, Darrius?" Jessica called after him.

"I have something I have to do!" He yelled to her.

"Make sure you're back tonight!" Jessica yelled back before he was out of earshot.

Jessica put her hands on her hips. "Well, he's gone. We should head out, too."

Jason nodded and walked on. "Yeah. But, where is Faith?"

Jessica began walking with him. "She said she wanted to go over something's in her book. She'll be around soon."

The town of Goa was a beautiful place. The buildings were crafted perfectly and were painted vibrant colors. The people held their heads high putting on air. The best adorned well-made suits, beautiful dresses, and colorful and flashy hats. Here and there, a person gave Jason and Jessica a disgusted look due to their clothing not being of the kingdoms standers. Nether the boy or the woman paid the looks any mind while they walked through the bustling crowds.

The two chatted idly, mostly about swords, and entered any shop that caught their eye. Most of the shops were full of life and business and before the two knew it, they were buying food. Jessica had six boxes of different candy and Jason had a dozen dumplings.

However, through the hustle and bustle of the shopping district one shop stood out because of the lack of business. It caught Jason's eye as they passed by and he stopped and looked into the window.

"Hey Jessica, look at this." He says.

Jessica stopped mid-step almost dropping her candy. "What is it?" She looks in the window and her face instantly brightened. She rushed up to the glass almost pressing up against it. Her eyes shown and her lips parted in awe. "Those guns are SO amazing!" She scanned the contents of the store, her eyes widened in childish delight upon seeing each of her favorite weapons. In front of the swords that are mounted on the wall, she saw Jason unsheathing a katana.

"Hey..!" She huffed and ran in.

A young girl sat at a table under an umbrella in a plaza. Her legs swung under the chair as she hummed merrily sticking her tongue out in concentration. With a screwdriver, she tightened some screws on a metal cylinder at a rapid speed. Her pastel blonde bangs with pastel blue ends were in her face so she combed them back with her fingers making her hair short messy. Placing down the screwdriver, she reached inside the cylinder taking two wires that were attached to a power source with her bare fingers and attached them to each other.

They heated up fast and burned her fingers, though it didn't hurt her she still jolted at the heat laughed. "Ow." She said halfheartedly and her hair dell back into her face. She fiddled around inside the contraption some more not noticing the figure come up to her.

"Hello, Candy" Came a man.

She looked up swiping her hair to one side of her face. Her face lit up at the sight of the man. She shot out of her seat, her project forgotten. "Navi. Darrius!" She hugged him and he hugged her back.

The brown haired man looked down on the 5'3" girl. "Long time no see, it's been a while."

Candy let go of him and bounced back to her seat. "Yeah it has. Took you four years to get your booty cheeks back here."

Darrius scratched his head. "Sorry 'bout that. I got side tracked for a while then stuck in a few varying places for a long time. But believe me; I tried to make it back here sooner."

Candy gave him an incredulous smirk. "Uh-huh, I bet you were side tracked by some big breastesses." That made Darrius look away with a big smile on his face. "Well, you didn't really change. You still look like the dumb man-child that left." She said

"And you are still a dirty little maniac." He looked Candy over. She had on an orange button up shirt and a brown ruffled skirt that reached above her knees. One of her sleeves was ripped and some of her skirt was blotched with black oil and brown grease stains and her white Mary Jane's were scuffed up and dirty. On her hands were black fingerless gloves that showed dark scars on her skin and on some of her legs and arms were bandages. Her face was slightly covered by strands of light yellow and blue hair but on her cheeks under her light green eyes, were either scratches or a streak of dried oil. Just like the nine-year-old he remembered

Candy had had enough of him staring at her, "Look, Navi. Man. I know I look sexy and all scrum-diddly-umptious but you need to stop gawking at me before I start to think you're a pedophile.

Darrius scrunched his nose at her and stuck out his tongue. "As if I'd me attracted to a runt like you!" He took the goggles from his hand and put them around her head awkwardly over her eyes. As she tried to fix onto her forehead he shoved a cute stuffed panda in her face. "Happy late 14th birthday."

She took the cute plush figure in her hands. "Shut up, you immature ass, before I blow you up in to the sky! I'm not 14 yet, my birthday isn't for a few more months!"

"Fine I'll just take my presents then" He reached down to take them but she scooted the chair away.

"Nooo!" Candy cried. "I wanna keep 'em!"

Darrius smirked and chuckled. "Ok then," He sat down in the opposite chair of Candy.

* * *

**So this chapter isn't the complete thing, I'm splitting it into two parts because I hadn't updated in a few days. I just felt like I needed to get something up.**

**Game Time: The winner is LazyFoxLove! Her guessed was the Tactic-Tactic fruit as Faith's Devil Fruit!**

**Still accepting a Shipwright and a Musician.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Crazy Teen Pt2:The Medi

**In my story, I have a different way I want to write. I don't want every chapter to just mainly focused on my characters with the oc's you've sent just saying a line or two. I will push Jessica and Faith to the side for a good chunk of the chapter and have parts where I write how I think your characters would interact with each other. In the future, if there are any combinations of characters you want to see interact together let me know.**

**Update9/9: The cover image is a picture of Faith I drew just incase you wanted a visual of what she looked like**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Crazy Teen Pt.2: The Medic

The rest of Candy's day was spent laughing and listening to Darrius' many stories about his travels. She could swear the past couple of hours of insulting, teasing and shocking the man with her hand made generator were the best she had in years since the last time he had left. When it was her turn, Candy enthusiastically chattered away about her muses she'd taken up.

Her first was obvious, shown by the screwdriver, wrench, various nuts, bolt, wires, and pieces of scrap metal.

"I've been craftin' and tinkerin' for a few years now." She stated sliding the cylinder to the side.

Darrius shifted his arms to the opposite side to avoid getting shocked again. "So, what made you decide to start 'crafting'

"You did." She said seldom and solemnly. Some snot runs from out her nose and she snorted it back up, much to Darrius' disgust.

"I did? How so?"

Candy intertwined her fingers and settled her head on the bridge they made. She kicked her feet causing her chair to move. "All of those things you've told me growing up, I want to see it for myself. So I was thinking of building an air craft, or a mechanical dragon."

"Please," Darrius said incredulously. "You wouldn't survive an hour out there by yourself."

The girl was not amused. "You don't know nothing, son!" She pulled out a black box with a whick that had a sick face on its front. "I am a self-employed pyrotechnic" She yelled. Suddenly she fell into a coughing fit hunching over.

"Woah, are you ok?"

Her hacking subsided. She snorted again and wiped her nose with her bare arm then lay her head on the table. "I'm cool. I just got a bit of a cold a few days ago but I think it's getting worse."

Now that she mentioned it, he could see her nose was red and runny, and her voice was nasally. "You should get some Medicine or something."

She waved him off, "Ah- I'll be fine. If worse comes to worse I'm sure the Mistress of the wind will come around to help me.

"Mistress of the wind?"

Candy's lifted her head up. It was lifted a little too fast however and she held it from dizziness. "Uh, she's a mysterious figure that comes around at night and helps the poor sickly. She's wanted by the king for illegally giving people free treatment, but they can't afford 'pills and potions' because the king raised their prices unreasonably high. And I hear she's got sexy legs."

"That's an idiotic thing to do. What motive does he have for doing that?" He asked disregarding her comment about the "Mistress' legs".

She shrugged, "It's another of his ploys to make more money and to make the Goa Kingdom a more "beautiful place" by killing off anyone not a noble. Like the burning of the Gray Terminal, 18 years ago, but now he included those in edge town, too."

Darrius frowned. "The king is nothing but scum. He's deserves to be thrown into the see with the rest of the nobles..." There was a slight pause between the two. Realizing what he said he hurry apologized. "No offense to you of course!"

"Oh none take! He doesn't even consider me his kid. I'm not snobby or stuck up or obedient as he wants me to be. And he hates that I sometimes blow up parts of the kingdom but I don't see the big deal. Though I wouldn't have to deal with him if I get off the island." She looked at him expectantly. Fluttering her lashes in a failed attempt to sway the man.

He shook his head sternly. "Oh no-no-no, you are still too young to come with me. Especially now."

With her voice on the borderline of distress, she cried, "WHY!?" hitting her hands on the table and shot out of her seat falling into another coughing fit. It subsided soon after but her vision became blurry and her head spun. "W-what makes... Now different from... Than..."

Without warning, the young girl collapsed onto to ground. With little hesitation, Darrius was at the girls' side. He called out to her and patted her face but Candy was already unconscious. Running his hands through his hair in distress only one thing came to mind. He determined that was his best option and scoped the blue and blonde teen up.

On the ship Jason and Jessica were sparing atop the upper deck with newly sharpen swords. They clashed together pushing against one another. When one tried to swing high or low the other blocked or dodged and at the same time jumped back. Continually repeating the pattern until Jessica's foot caught on a loose floorboard causing her to fall back on her rear. Jason pointed his sword at her chest in a checkmate.

"Down for the count already?" He snickered. "You have to make sure your swords are up at all times." He proceeded scold her as if he were the older one.

The woman rolled from under the weapon and sat up. "That's not fair! I tripped over a board! Referee! Did you see that?" She called to Faith who had been leaning on the mast watching.

"It is fair and He's right, even if you did trip. You gotta keep you sword up." The 18-year-old captain echoed.

Jessica pouted. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I'm on the side no one. I just agree with Jason." Faith offered a hand to help her up but the older woman pushed her legs. "Stop being a baby."

There was the sound of someone running up the boarding plank. Jessica stood up and the three readied their weapons, when Darrius head came into view they put them away.

"Guys, you gotta help me!" Came Darrius, holding his sprint once he reached the top deck.

Jason was the first to notice the girl he held in his arms. "What did you do, Darrius?"

"Who is that?" Jessica added.

Darrius glanced down to Candy then looked to them in panic. "Her name's Candy- she's a close friend of mine. I need your help guys; I don't know what to do!"

Faith put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. The worst thing you can do is panic. Being her to the sick bay."

With Candy in one of the beds of the sick bay Faith examined her but came up with no good news. Candy has woken halfway through and was coughing terribly. "I can't say for sure I know what's wrong with her."

"You have to know something." Said Darrius.

"I don't, I'm not a doctor. She has an itchy throat, a runny nose, and a fever of 107 degrees, so I would presume she had a cold like you say. But, her entire body is freezing and her heart is racing-"

"And my body hurts!" Candy yelled prompting a hard cough. "Owww~" She whined. Her eyes were watery and blurry and she could hardly see

Faith placed a lukewarm rag on Candy's head. "I gave you Acetaminophen for the pain but that's all I'm capable of doing. For now just lie there and rest; well leave."

Candy groaned in pain. Faith headed to the door and signaled Darrius to follow. Hesitantly he stood and exited leaving the door open. Candy Lied there in agony much longer than she would have liked. Moaning out vulgarities to her body to be stronger, her body responding back by making her head ache pond her head. She clenched her eyes shut placing her arms over her head.

A soft thud came from the closing door followed by the tapping of heals on the floor. She rolled her head to the direction of the sounds to see who had come into the room but all she could see was a blue and white blob. "Aye, who are you…" Her voice came out in a horsed whisper.

The blob shifted slightly, "Shhh~" was all the sound it emitted.

A cool hand touched her face and Candy couldn't help must relax at the feeling. She was poked and prodded then person stopped and dug into a bag taking out some supplies. She heard a rattle, assumed it to be pills, and then a swishing sound. The person lifted her head gently, "Swallow these." They put some small pills in her mouth and gave her some water. She gulped them down.

"That should make your fever go down." Said what Candy could tell was a woman or girl.

Candy put that and the situation together to uncover who the blue person was. "You're the-" She coughed cutting off her thought.

The girl hushed her again. Taking a spoon full of yellow liquid and shoved it into Candy's lip forcing her to swallow the nasty and sour medicine. The Blonde girl gulped then sputtered and the other girl chucked. "I'm sorry, a lot of people won't swallow that unless I force them to."

"You tried to kill me!" Candy groaned as angry as she could. She tried her best to focus her eyes to get a good look at the person and when they did, she was awe struck. "Danm girl, you're pretty."

A tan face and pinkish-purple eyes looked questioningly at her with knitted eyebrows. Shiny Sapphire blue hair held up into a bun, with snowy bangs highlight her pinkish purple eyes bangs. She was indeed pretty by Candy's standards.

The woman gently pushed her back down. "The-uh- Medicine is about to kick in and make you fall asleep soon, so you just sit still, 'Kay?"

Picking up her bag she quietly opens the door. All Candy could do was watch while the girl slipped out of the room and shut the door behind her. Eventually she drifted off to sleep.  
~

* * *

**So I hoped you enjoyed! The spots for –Doctor, Archaeologist, Assassin, Cook, Shipwright, Swordsman, Navigator, Musician, and Sniper have all been taken. But if you have an oc like a Cabin boy/girl, a yonko, a shichibuki, or an admiral, feel free to send them in.**

**Cabin boy/girl: 2 open- for a cabin boy or girl please make them from 13-20 and in the oc for put who they are the apprentice of. (Ex. Faith- Tactician, Jason/Jessica-Swordsmanship, Darrius- Navigator, Candy- inventor/ pyrotechnics, Archaeologist, Assassin, Cook, Shipwright, Musician, and Sniper)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Crazy Teen Pt3: Tamiko

Chapter 4: The Crazy Teen Pt.3: Tamiko

Three days later, Candy woke up, stretching her back with a big yawn. She felt way better than she had before, "'Can't remember the last time I slept for more than 4 hours. Best rest EVER!"

BOOM-CRASH!

The sudden loud crash frightens Candy for a split second. "The hell was that?" She leap from the bed and sprinted to the top deck.

Top deck minutes before

The ship was surrounded; kingdom ships boxed them into port while guards and soldiers stood on the Dock. Some guards found their way onto the ship; the pirates knocked them away without hesitation.

"What are they doing here? We haven't done anything!" Exclaimed Jessica kicking one in the chest sending him into the water.

Jason slashed through the guard's armor. "Isn't it obvious? We're pirates In a kingdom of nobles. It was a matter of time before they realized it."

Faith, on the boarding plank, fought back to back with Darrius. "I knew we docked here too easily! They were waiting for us to put our guards down!" She ducked down allowing her opponents to get roundhouse swept by her navigator.

"I'm not entirely sure that's the reason they're here..." He said.

Peering at the Brown haired man, she asked. "What do you mean, Darrius?"

"I'm saying it could be that... Or the more likely reason is that they are her for Candy."

"Give up pirates! Unhand the Kings property of which you have stolen and receive your punishment!" Bellowed a soldier.

"Eagle Wing!"

BOOM-CRASH! A burning kingdom ship sunk into the sea, men jumping from the vessel to get away from the flames.

"Jason! You're making making this worse by attacking back!" Faith yelled.

Jason fanned his sword that shown with fluorescent silver that dimmed as he waved it. "They were about to shoot at the ship. We can't have it seriously damaged before we make it close to the Grand Line."

"Good looking out lil' Bro!" Jessica praised him with a cut of an advancing guard's hand.

"He could just as easily blast the cannon balls out of the air." Faith mumbled under her breath.

With a loud 'Slam', the door leading to the inner levels of the ship opened. In the doorway, the grease stained girl known as Candy stood looking as if she was about to bounce off the walls. She saw the sinking, "Woahoho, you guys have got some trouble on your hands! The king will not be happy."

Darrius looked bewildered at Candy's astonishing recovery. "How are you-?"

Candy threw a bomb at a group of Soldiers that were coming up behind Faith and Darrius. It blew up and the men collapse to the ground, also blowing a hole in the boarding plank. "That should keep them back for a moment." The blonde-haired person smirked.

Faith was wide eyed for a moment, and then she looked to Darrius with glowering amber eyes. "You got some explaining to do! Who is this girl?"

Candy bounded over to them. "I think I can answer that for you, pirate lady! I'm Candy Covet, inventor and pyrotechnic extraordinaire, at you service! Also daughter of this kingdoms king." She slightly whispered that last part.

"You kidnapped the princess?!" Came Jessica.

"No I didn't kidnap her! She was sick I could only think to her here." Darrius retorted trying to defend himself.

"What a plan that was." Jason jeered.

"Shut it, Kid!"

"Who are you calling a 'Kid' when you're one yourself?"

While Darrius and Jason argued, Candy talked with Jessica and Faith. "So you fine ladies, how's about we start heading out of here? There's a lot to explore and so little time to do so."

"'We'? I am sorry candy. But, I'm afraid we can't take you." Stated Faith looking down on the girl.

Candy looked dejected at the captain's refusal. "Please can you take me? I can't stand living here anymore! I'll die here unhappy is a stay! Please!" She pleaded in a display of over dramatic emotions.

Faith looked questioningly at the girl. "Why do you want to leave so badly? A noble's life can't be all that bad."

"You wouldn't understand," Candy said, "What it's like to be surrounded by people who are just down right evil! That will kill innocent people without a bat of an eyelash, just because they see them as trash and not on the same Level as them. I'm so sick of it!"

"Aw, we can bring her with us can't we, Faye?" Jessica asked.

Faith, although now hesitant, shook her head. "We can't! We already have to worry about making it to the Grand Line without running into Salamance. If we add "kidnaping of noble" on to that it will make this trip a whole lot harder."

Jessica Dourly put her hands on her hips. "Listen to yourself! You're overthinking our entire situation and killing yourself over minor details! We're pirates now, we shouldn't care about things like: kidnaping or running into Marines. If anything we embrace this, I mean look at her!"

She gestures to Candy, "She's pleading for us to take her out of here, but all you can think about is getting a bit of bounty on your head? The Faith I know would help those that need it the most no matter the cost."

Faith's eyes shifted from Jessica and Candy's solemn and pleading expressions. She yanked her hair and ultimately caved in to them. "Alright, alright, fine! She can come!"

In utter happiness, the other girls cheered. Catching the attention of the boy Darrius said, "What?"

"There's no changing it now. If I go back on my word now my promises will become empty." Faith said sternly.

Darrius spoke up, "You can't be serious." Faith gave him a look that told him she was not joking.

"Speaking of serious matters, why are you out of bed?" Jason asked Candy.

She suddenly jumped in excitement. "Oh yeah! The first day I was brought here the Mistress of the wind came and healed me!"

"She was here?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah! You know about her?"

The four older pirates exchanged looks. "Y-yeah, I told them about her." Darrius said, face bleak.

Candy noticed the tone in his voice. "What's wrong?"

Faith crossed her arms. Her face was slightly covered by her bucket hat. "She was set to be executed today. That's one of the reasons why we hadn't left the island yet. You and we debated on saving her."

"Faye didn't want to get involved but, now that we are I'm sure she's all but willing." Jessica said sardonically.

Faith sighed, "I suppose so."

"You 'Suppose'?! She saved my life of course we have to save her! C'mon!" Candy ran to the side of the ship facing the kingdom and jumped over the edge.

"Hold on now!" Faith called after her. She turned to her crew. "Guys, come with me, Jessica can you take the ship out of port through the opening Jason made."

Jessica nodded her head, "Yup!"

"I'll have Jason make a flare laser when we're ready to escape and you shoot a cannon into the air to let us know where you are."

"Will do!" Jessica dashed to the helm while Faith and the boys followed Candy. "So much excitement in one day!"  
~

There was a large crowd gathered in the courtyard in front of the palace. There were pleased murmurs coming from the nobles all in the audience as a young girl kneeled on a platform slightly above the people. She was scared out of her mind and tried all she could to get free of the ropes that bounded her hands together but to no avail.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today's the day the kingdom has finally succeeded at capturing the girl that has challenged the will of out king, and postponed our plans of achieving absolute beauty of our island!" Announced a finely dressed red haired man triumphantly on the platform.

"The king has ordered that the 'Mistress of the wind', Tamiko Sky, is to be publicly executed for your enjoyment! So sit back as watch folks!"

The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers and excitement. A man with a lager axe positioned himself at the side of Tamiko. She shivered, her blue hair covering her face and she closed her eyes. The man raised the axe in the air and in the tense moment, a voice rang out from the crowed.

"STOP!"

A bomb thrown at the man that blasted him off the platform, and pushed Tamiko on her side. She looked up and watched as the nobles screamed and took cover as more blew up around them.

The red haired man looked to who had thrown the bomb and scowled. "Candy, what do you think you're doing?"

"Blowing shit up and doing what's right." Candy stood in front of the platform with the goggles Darrius gave her over her eyes.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the late update school had kept me busy. Still plenty of positions still open, I limited everyone to two oc's, so if you submitted one feel free to do another! But just 2. **


	6. Chapter 5: The Crazy Teen Pt4: Taken

Chapter 5: The Crazy Teen Pt4: Taken

The red haired noble stomped his foot angrily. "Your father will not be pleased by this act of defiance. He's already enraged by you three day absences, so this does not help your case."

"Uh uh..." Candy said absently, not listening to him as she was tightening her fingerless so they were comfortable. "So listen, Hot-Shot, I have somewhere to be and it's not with the king. So, if you don't mind I'll be taking Miss. Pretty eyes and Sexy legs over there and be on my way."

Tamiko eyes filled with question at the title the young girl gave her. Only watching what was going and did not speak. She looked to the red haired man searching for a reaction and at this point the man's face as red as his hair.

He retrieved a silver whistle from his pocket, "Don't think that just because your father is the king it means you can speak to me any kind of way! I am his majesty's right hand, mediator, and advisor! You're just the means of producing a suitable heir to the thrown since your late mother passed." He chuckled at his statement. Candy had grown more and more angry as the man said those things. She cracked her knuckles and jumped onto the platform. The man stepped back but Candy shot her arm out and punched him in the nose. He stumbled and held his face that gushed with blood.

The girl shook her hand at the pain she felt from over doing the punch. "Don't ever talk about her around me!" She said grinding her teeth.

"You little bitch! How dare you do this to my perfect nose? You will pay!" He blew the whistle. Guards came out from multiple places around the plaza covering every open spot to make sure Candy wouldn't escape.

She reached under her skirt to grab one of her bombs to but her left hand, the hand she had punched the man with, sent a shock of pain up her arm. 'Damn, defiantly broken' she thought. She hadn't the chance to switch to her right hand as the guards lunged at her in a attempt to grab her.

She was faster to move out of their reach. Nevertheless, looking out into the sea of armored men she knew she was ridiculously out numbered. She whipped her head to Tamiko who returned a look of fearful gaze. In a last strict effort she ran over to free the blue haired girl she ran over and tried to break the sea stone cuffs. "G-Get away from here!" Tamiko voiced out, her words falling upon deaf ears.

Candy tried and tried again, her attempts were useless as the cuff did not budge and her arms were pulled harshly and painfully behind her.

"Let go of me!" Candy screamed kicking and struggling to get away. She managed to hit a couple of guards where the suns don't shine but it wasn't enough to free herself.

"Take her to the palace." The man ordered and they marched her up the stairs towards it.

Faith, Jason and Darrius were only a few minutes behind her but a few minutes too late. They were met with the sight of nobles hiding away, craters blown into the ground and a bloody noble man looking towards the palace with a girl at his feet.

"That must be her." Jason said catching the attention of the noble man.

Faith glared at him from under her good. "But where is Candy?" She whispered.

"So, you are the Pirates that stirred up the kingdom?" He inquired to himself. "You look nothing more than a small band of half-wits!"

Darrius held his staff at the ready. "Where is Candy?

The red haired man held up his whistle. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. About that little retch, she's most likely already in the palace getting the life beaten out of her by his majesty the king! But to be frank I don't see why the king should get his hands dirty dealing with trash like that."

The three looked at the man with disdain. "Alright guys, this guy's not worth our time. Let's get the girl and hurry to the castle before Candy is killed." Faith said taking out her scythe. "We'll have to take the girl with us so we may have a bit more help depending on how well she fights. If she's no go she'll be a liability for now, so Jason you'll have to stick with her, ok?"

Jason nodded with a sigh.

"And do you see that whistle that man has in his hand?" She gestured to the man how was trying his hardest to hear what she was saying. "Darrius and I will rush at him and take him down but if he blows that whistle it's going to be hard to free the girl and get to the palace. So I need you to zap it out of his hand with a laser. Darrius you help me find the girls cuff keys on the man, you got all of that?"

The boys nodded.

"Okay, ready, set, GO!"

They executed the plan as told, Faith and Darrius rushed the man how screamed and fumbled the whistle. Before he put it to his lips, a light of silver hit his hands causing him to drop it. Faith and Darrius simultaneously whacked the man over the head knocking him out.

"Time for the key." Came Darrius searching the man's pockets as did Faith. "Here they ar-"

Clank

The looked over to she Jason hoisting a disheveled girl to her feet. "You alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah," She whispered quietly not quit over her near death experience. She glanced at Jason but looked away twirling her hair when their eyes met.

Darrius looked at the ground where the handcuffs were smoking where they had been cut, obviously with Jason's laser. Shrugging he threw the keys to the side.

Faith didn't look the slighted bit surprised. "Hey girl, what's your name?"

"T-Tamiko Sky."

"You had on Seastone hancuffs. You're a Devilfruit user?"

Tamiko nodded. "Yes, I ate the Fūsui no mi. I can control Water and Air."

Faith seemed more interested now."You got a place to go, Tamiko?"

Tamiko shook her head no.

Faith used her Scythe to lean on. "Well, due to the circumstances and a group debate you will be joining us. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, that's fine."

Faith adjusted her hood. Then she looked thoughtful for a moment at her scythe. "Alrighty then. Your first task as a Reaper Pirate, break into the palace and take back our other new member."

Darrius gave her a questioning look. "The Reaper Pirates?"

"Yeah, just thought of that now, like it? Come on we've wasted enough time here."

Inside the palace, the four snuck their way from the front to the grand hall. They had been to several rooms with no sign of Candy. Darrius grabbed a lone guard and beat the location out of him.

"She-she's in the throne room!" The man cried.

Darrius shook him by the head. "Where is that?"

"In the center of the palace! Through the courtyard, just please stop hurting me!"

Darrius' scowl turned to a smile. "Thanks for your cooperation."

"Throw him in the closet." Said Jason holding open a closet door which Darrius shoved the man into. "Where was the courtyard again?"

Tamiko pointed to a door next to the grand stairs. "It was this way." She lead them over and opened the door leading to an amazingly beautiful garden. They didn't stop to marvel at it however, they headed straight for the gigantic white door at the other end.

"Halt! Who let you in here?" Shouted one of five guards in front of the door.

The Reaper pirates took them out in a moment's notice. They barged into the throne room and what they saw made their blood boil. In front of the throne, on the floor was Candy, battered, bruised, and passed out. She didn't look to be breathing which made the Pirates heart skip a beat.

"Who do you think you are breaking into my palace?!" The king yelled from his throne. In his hand was a blood splattered cane. "I'll have you all sent to the gallows! Guards!"

"We are the Reaper Pirates," Faith began walking towards them. "There will be no guards to come to your aid."

The king gritted his teeth. "Stay back, you pirate scum!" He brandished his cane as threateningly as he could.

Faith ignored him but instead examined him, his hair to his skin tone. He had the same green eyes and the same color of blue hair that could be found at the end of Candy's. They even had the same shaped nose. Candy was defiantly his daughter and it made her sick. She wondered how someone could brutally beat their child like he had.

She kneeled beside Candy and rolled her over as gently as she could. Her heart leached in a mix of anger and sadness when she saw Candy's face. She had gashes on the sides of her head and under her eyes, one eye was black and swollen, and her pink lips were busted. The badges on her arms were loose and soaked where she had been cut. This whole sight was horrible. She scoped Candy into her arms as gently as she could so the girl wouldn't feel much pain but she still jerked. "You're a monster!"

"You dare call me a beast!? You filthy woman don't know your place!" The king stood from his throne raising his cane to strike. Darrius and Jason jumped in front of her defensively holding their weapons. Tamiko looked Candy over with a hand to her mouth.

"Don't you lay a finger on her!" Darrius growled.

The king stepped back. "You have no right taking what belongs to me! And she is mine until she produces an heir to the Goa throne!"

"She is not some animal you can breed!" Came Jason.

"What you have done here is horrible beyond words." Faith chastised the king. "Not just because what you've done to this child, but what you are doing to this kingdom. It's people like you that make me hate that I am part- that I have human blood in me. We will be taking Candy with use. She'll be better off."

The king made a move to her. Jason drew a line at the man's feet and he jumped back in fear. "Jessica is probably worried about us. We should get going now." He said not taking his eyes of the king.

The man yelled behind them as they walked away. "You are going to rue this day! I will have all of your heads! That I swear!

They boarded their ship once more and left the Goa kingdom in their wake. This time they had new additions to their crew but no one felt like celebrating. Darrius, Faith, and Tamiko sat in the sick bay around Candy's bed. Tamiko grinds whatever herb and medicine she could find and have them to Candy to relive her pain. They were relieved to hear that none of her injuries were fatal.

It was a few hours before she regained consciousness again. "Man, I feel like shit..." She moaned out. Darrius, Faith, and Jessica and Jason, who had come down to check on her, laughed and smiled happy that she was... Mostly okay. She looked around her to the best of her abilities. "Hey guys... Did you get Sexy legs?"

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, "Sexy legs" is over there."

He pointed to Tamiko who blushed when he said that. "Please don't call me that."

Candy smiled as much as her swollen face would let her. "That's just dandy." She rolled her head to Faith. "Sorry... I caused you... some trouble, Boss lady."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Some?"

"Okay... A lot."

Faith leaned back in her chair. "Don't worry about that. I'm glade Jessica guilted me into bringing you along. You to, Tamiko!"

Tamiko nodded in agreement. "Glade to be here."

"So where are we headed next?" Jessica asked.

"To Lougetown of course. I want to get to Fishman Island as soon as possible." Faith said.

The crewmembers could tell by the shine in the sisters eyes that there was something on Fishman that the girls couldn't wait to get to. But, when they asked why they wanted to get there so badly the girls told them that it'd be a surprise.

* * *

**Here is the last installment of the Goa kingdom mini arc. Some of you might hate me for what I do to Candy but, it made for a good part of the arcs' plot and shows why she doesn't want to be there. I show a bit more of Faiths' personality other than over thinking, worried and mature. She can be blunt and fast moving not giving people time to act and respond. And I hint at a couple pairings and Faith and Jessica's secrete. See if you can find them! Up next for Lougetown is kaze the cabin boy and Yoru the Cook/Thief.**


End file.
